


Not your last day

by Lettuceboi



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Andre is gay ;), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Minor Character(s), Soft washington, Washington is also gay, fluff later on, look this is gay, you'll see some tallster if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettuceboi/pseuds/Lettuceboi
Summary: Washington made a HUGE mistake and he's gonna try and fix it ;)





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was low in the sky, signifying the end of the sunrise. Many people, mostly soldiers, were gathered around a large tree that had been long gone. There was a sturdy, strong rope that was tied to it. At the end, was a noose. André was guided to it, a stone cold expression on his face as he stepped up onto the platform. He glanced around, his eye catching his lover, Peggy Shippen. She was the most well-known woman in Philadelphia. Oh, how his heart longed for her. She had beautiful blonde hair and brown eyes that could make anyone smile. But now, the name “Shippen” is history. It is now Arnold. Why Arnold? Well, when she left Philadelphia long ago, Benedict Arnold had gotten her in his grasp. They were engaged, married. It went by too fast. He was so devastated, he made love to a woman named Philomena Cheer. She had her hair done perfectly like Peggy's. She portrayed the same image, too. It didn't feel right in the slightest, though. It wasn't her. He ended up making Philomena leave. Abigail was left to console him. His gaze shifted over to an equally weary looking Washington. He looked as if he was going to be sick. He had scanned over the many faces of the crowd. They all had the same expressions. Deep, melancholy expressions. Abigail was there too, bawling her eyes out. She was a good woman, very beautiful too. But he hadn't shared the same feelings that he had for Peggy. He now put the noose around his neck, taking it all in. This was the end of his life. The end of seeing his precious Peggy. The end of being happy, the end of joyful tears, the end of existence for him. He took a deep breath, calculating his words carefully. “I pray that you all bear me witness; that I meet my fate like a brave man.” His last words were short, but he felt that it was enough. He paused for a moment, tying a handkerchief around his head to hide his face. He took a few more deep breaths, collecting himself before putting the noose around his neck once again. He closed his eyes, waiting for someone to knock the stand over. And when someone finally did, his neck didn't snap immediately. Two people were soon at his legs, counting to pull down. They were on two when they were ordered to step back. Now someone was holding him up. He couldn't believe it. He gasped for air, not being able to see who it was. He was dropped once the rope was cut. “What is this?” he asked hoarsely, removing the noose from around his neck. He removed the handkerchief too, coughing. He was faced with George Washington. “Why did… Why did you…” he was unable to speak. This was unlikely from him. “I made a mistake… I’m sorry.” he breathed out, kneeling down to help André up. He shook his head, eyes wide. “I must be dead already…” André said, scrubbing his hands over his face. Those words rung in his head. “I made a mistake.” When would he ever make a mistake? He just didn’t understand it.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there isn't smut yet but????

It was a long ride back to camp. André, in the meantime, was fast asleep. He, of course, couldn’t return back to his duties. That damned Arnold had taken his place. He was informed that he was taking a position in the Continental Army. He didn’t have a say in it at all. Washington was welcomed into camp once they got there, having to actually carry André into a tent. He gently laid him down onto a cot, hesitantly changing his clothes into more comfortable ones while he slept. He couldn’t bear having to wear a uniform for a whole day and night. He just couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable André felt with the uniform on, especially since most of it was old, rough materials. Instead of discarding the uniform, he put it away. Washington brought a chair beside the cot, going over to a shelf. His fingers trailed over the spines of books, trying to decide what to read. He was at the very top when he found something he hadn’t read. It seemed untouched, but old. He took the book out of the shelf, brushing the dust off of it. He stared at the cover for a moment before sitting down in the chair he had moved. Time passed way too quickly for Washington to even comprehend. It seemed like only five minutes that the other was asleep. Washington watched as André sat up, groaning. (of course he didn’t have a shirt on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) “What year is it?” He asked groggily, rubbing at his eyes. Washington only gave a light chuckle at that. “The same year as it was before.” André, of course, was expecting a feminine voice instead of a masculine one. Where on earth am I? He thought, eyes widened. He remained still for a few seconds before glancing over at the owner of the voice. “My God…” André muttered, stunned. “Did they drop the charges?” He continued, sitting up straighter. Washington sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “No, I made a mistake. I had to order my men to cut you down from the noose.” André opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted. “Arnold is the one guilty of the crime.” His voice seemed grim and rough. It was like for every spy he had, the British had the same amount. “What am I going to do now?” André asked, running a hand through his messy, tangled hair. “Well, I don’t know right now-- but I’m planning to give you a position if you would accept it.” Washington replied, shutting the book that he had in his hand softly. There was a deafening silence that hung in the air until André responded. “...I’ll do it”


	3. Angry bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil soft Gwash before the real plot ;)

The sun was a bright red color, the beautiful clouds swirling around the sky. The sky itself was a gradient of blue, pink, and purple. The flap of Washington's tent was left open while André ranted on and on about the summer heat. It was quite amusing, actually. Golden light shone on his face, adding to the whole masterpiece. It seemed like Washington was the painter and the world was his campus. Everything was vivid in color, making it seem as if it were a dream. In his mind, André simply had the looks of a god, his body curving in all of the right places. He was mathematically perfect, not having any flaws-- that was just what he thought, though. When silence shook Washington awake from his daydream, he shook his head, a goofy smile on his face. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” He asked, face flushed and pupils dilated. André only gave him a snort, plopping down onto a wooden chair. “It's not important. You shouldn't be listening to me raving on about something that we can’t change.” Washington hummed, dipping his quill into an inkpot. “Well, it changes on its own. It’ll be Autumn soon.” He informed, smile not leaving his face. André scoffed. “Well, Autumn is hot too.” The larger male chuckled, “Everything is hot to you.”


	4. AaaaaaaaAaaa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MmMmMMMm sloRP STILL NO SMUT BUT SOME ANGST

The ground was soft and leaves fell gently around them. Washington leaned against a tree while André rested with his head on his chest. A bloodied coat lay abandoned beside them. It was André’s. They waited patiently, Washington telling stories about his brother when he was still alive. André was fast asleep, but Washington kept talking anyway. He re-applied pressure onto André’s wound, their hands pressing together as he sighed. The atmosphere was calm, but terrifying. He ran his free hand through André’s hair before closing his own eyes. He didn't expect to be lying in bed the next day with a warm body next to him-- it was Martha. Oh, dear lord. It was too quiet. He sat up, glancing around the room. He was home, but how? He got out of bed, donning his uniform. He gave a few quick glances at Martha before heading off. Today would be eventful. After hours of riding, he was back at camp. He searched the medical tents, eventually finding him. André was pale. Deathly pale. Washington felt his stomach and heart drop at the sight. This isn't right. He didn't look like he was breathing. He quickly took André's hand. It was cold to the touch. His heart was pounding now. Could he have lost him? He checked his pulse, thankfully finding one. He sighed in relief, shaking his head. He was only paranoid. He took off his coat, hanging it on a nearby chair. After a few minutes of contemplating, he climbed into the small cot next to his “Friend”.


	5. "fun" things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes the gay ;)

The bright morning light awoke André. He hissed in pain, wincing. He couldn’t move. He figured out why right away. He pushed Washington’s arm off of him, having difficulty doing so. He sighed, deciding that he wouldn’t need to move. Washington didn’t let him participate in many battles. He was very protective of him. He didn’t see why. He always called him “delicate” or “sacred”. He wasn’t sure why. He basically treated him like a flower-- a special one. A flower that was loved. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was up. He couldn’t possibly imagine what Washington was thinking. He stretched, careful not to hurt himself or the man that was lying next to him. He stared fondly for a while. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of him anymore. It wouldn’t hurt to move closer. He slowly moved his arms around him, placing his face in the crook of his neck. He was incredibly warm. Just then, two people stumbled into the tent. One of them was a giggly mess. Brewster. It just so happened that Tallmadge was there too, scolding him. They both paused, looking over to the cot. André quickly closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. Brewster giggled again “Hey, Looks like Washington has a boyfriend, Aye?” Tallmadge smacked him on the arm, huffing. “Don’t think of it like that! There could be hundreds of heterosexual explanations.” André’s eyes twitched slightly. Why would they think that? He decided to stay quiet, a million thoughts and scenarios running through his head. He opened his eyes just a bit, shooting up at what he saw. They all stared at each other like deer caught by a hunter. Tallmadge slowly pulled away from the once passionate kiss that he had Brewster locked in, face flushed.


End file.
